La Batalla de los Elegidos
by maxuel95
Summary: Un tipo llamado Tatsuna amenaza las dimensiones los guerreros de distintas dimensiones libraran una batalla para salvar el universo. habran varios personajes de DBZ/Naruto/Bleach/Sailor Moon habran parejas y grandes batallas
1. Una Nueva Amenaza

**Hola a todos los fan lectores este es el segundo fic que escribo un día se me paso por mi retorcida mente una situación con estos personajes espero que les guste**

**-**mmmmm- dialogo, -_mmmmm-_ pensamientos, -**mmmmm**- nombre de alguna técnica

_**Capítulo I: Una nueva amenaza**_

Desde la antigüedad y la creación del universo siempre existió el bien y el mal, donde tenía que haber luz las sombras habitaban de ahí el balance que dio creación del multiverso un lugar donde habitaban un centenar de dimensiones donde había guerreros muy poderosos, batallas épicas y en otras tragedias inevitables.

En cada dimensión habían de tener a un ser supremo estos eran conocidos como deidades o mejor "dioses".

En un planeta muy parecido a la tierra habitaba un anciano de piel violeta, orejas puntiagudas y con una revista de mujeres en bikini gozaba en tranquilidad hasta que…

-¡ancestro compórtese!- dijo un chico parecido al anciano pero este era más joven, con cabellera blanca y larga hasta la espalda - ¡¿Cómo puede leer esas cosas cuando algo está por suceder?!

-ay, Kibitoshin, ¡que acaso un pobre anciano como yo no puede relajarse ni divertirse!

-¿Cómo puede decir eso acaso no siente la energía negativa?

-por supuesto que la siento- dijo serio el supremo kaiosama- siempre supe que algún día ese sujeto se rebelaría, no es así…Hagoromo.

En eso un sujeto con un bastón, una capa blanca de cuello alto con nueve magatamas y un círculo rojo con líneas en los costados, cabello largo y puntiagudo que fluye hacia atrás de color canoso, con un collar con seis magatamas y ojos color purpura con un patrón de ondas haciendo reverencia dijo:

-tiene razón, supremo kaiosama

-jejeje, tiempo sin vernos

-ha pasado tiempo, sabía que no era el único en sentir esa energía negativa- dijo el sabio

-rikudo sennin, como esta- saludo con una reverencia Kibitoshin

-wow, pero si eres tu Kibitoshin acaso te volviste más fuerte después del problema con majin buu

-no, sigo siendo el mismo jejeje – dijo este – por cierto a que viene su visita y acaso vino solo

-la verdad no vine solo – dijo señalando con su bastón a un árbol que estaba detrás de el – oye reioh sal de ahí

Del árbol salió un tipo de piel totalmente blanca de ojos negros y sus pupilas parecían huesos era el "rey espiritual"

-como sabias que estaba escondido

-vamos llevo mucho tiempo encontrándote siguiéndome siempre cada vez que algo sucede – dijo el sabio

-mph eso no es cierto

-así – dijo el sabio entrecerrando los ojos – recuerdas cuando salía con esa chica llamada Atena de la dimensión del cosmos, te encontré arriba de un árbol tomándome fotografías y te patee el trasero por eso

-¡cierra la bemba! – Dijo el reioh luego se puso serio – luego tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto por ahora pasemos a lo importante

Los dos se dirigieron a ver al supremo kaiosama y al ver que desapareció lo encontraron disfrutando de fotografías en ropa interior de cierta mujer peliazul dueña de la famosa "Corporación Capsula", le gritaron y golpearon hasta que retomaron su plática anterior

-muy bien supremo kaiosama, que haremos para detener a Tatsuna – dijo el rey espíritu

-por lo que veo nuestro poder influye poco hasta la dimensión en la que esta y no podemos interferir – dijo el anciano pervertido

-y que se supone que haremos – dijo rikudo

-hay que llamar a los guerreros capaces de detenerlo – dijo el supremo

-¡¿y a quienes?! – se preguntaron a gritos rikudo, reioh, y Kibitoshin.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews si quieren para seguir mejorándolo adiós**


	2. La Reunión

**Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo debo aclara los periodos de tiempo de cada anime en DBZ es después de la batalla con majin buu, en Naruto use mi imaginación y la guerra acabo naruto fue el héroe bla bla, en Bleach es después de la saga del fullbring y antes de la guerra contra el vandenreich. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores sin más que decir espero les guste**

_**Capitulo II: La reunión**_

El supremo kaiosama llevo una bola de cristal, la coloco en el suelo luego dijo – kai-kai – y se convirtió en una pantalla gigante y justamente cuando dio la imagen era el canal de noticias. Todos al ver eso les corrió una gotita de sudor en la cabeza al estilo anime preguntándose "¿Por qué un televisor?"

-podre ser viejo pero siempre estoy al día con la tecnología – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo

-nunca va a cambiar – dijo rikudo sennin

-esto nos ayudara a ubicar a los guerreros y al planeta supremo que está conectado con las demás dimensiones, bueno empecemos – dijo cambiando de canal – los usuarios del ki

Y en la pantalla enfoco específicamente en la montaña paoz a Goku, Gohan y Goten almorzando su vigésimo segundo plato dejando a una milk y videl asustadas por el apetito de los tres sayajines

-supremo kaiosama no me diga que ese es el legendario súper sayajin que derroto a freezer y al terrible majin buu "Goku" – dijeron rikudo y el reioh al mismo tiempo con una gotita en la cabeza – pues no se ve tan fuerte parece que hasta una mosca podría acabar con el – dijo el reioh

-_mmm este Goku se parece mucho a naruto en lo que a comida se refiere – pensó el portador del rinnegan_

_-_pues en eso te equivocas este muchacho tiene unos poderes asombrosos recuerda que es un súper sayajin – dijo el anciano

-ok, pero acaso piensa escogerlo solo a el – pregunto rikudo

-no tonto, hay otros súper sayajines mas como esos dos jóvenes que son sus hijos y a esa chica – dijo el supremo – _tengo la sensación de que esta niña le servirá de mucho a Gohan _

-muy bien tenemos a cuatro, kibito enfoca la corporación capsula

-si supremo kaiosama

En eso aparecieron las imágenes y aunque no se lo podía creer Vegeta estaba sentado viendo una película con Bulma en el sofá mientras que Trunks estaba jugando con su yo del futuro que llego a visitarlos

-no puedo creer lo que vegeta está haciendo eso es raro en el pero sigamos necesitamos uno más kibito necesito que teletransportes a esos siete y a Piccolo con el son ocho

-si supremo – dijo el chico usando sus poderes y sin necesidad de ir hasta allá los teletransportó al planeta supremo dormidos

-muy bien ahora Hagoromo necesito que me muestres a tus guerreros usuarios del chakra – dijo el viejo

-muy bien – dijo rikudo para hacer varios sellos y enfocar en la pantalla a Konohagakure

En esa aldea se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios y marcas como bigotes en las mejillas comiendo un quinto tazón de ramen en el puesto de Ichiraku acompañado de una chica de cabellos rosados viéndolo de una manera horrorizada al ver como devoraba esos tazones

-mmmmmjfgkjggk – decía el rubio con la boca llena

-naruto será mejor que mastiques bien

-ok, lo diré de nuevo ¿Qué haremos después de esto? – pregunto el rubio

-pues quería que fuera a conocer a mis padres y darles la noticia de que salimos

-¡que! Pero Sakura-chan ellos me matarían

-pero lo tienes que hacer ¡baka!

Mientras tanto en el planeta supremo…

-jejejejeje – se reia el supremo kaiosama

-supremo le podría sugerir algunos excelentes guerreros – menciono rikudo

-no me importa solo tráeme a esa linda niña de cabello rosa y esa otra niña rubia de ojos azules – dijo con cara de pervertido y sonrojado

-pero supremo no debería pensar en esas cosas viejo pervertido – le dijo el reioh

-bueno, bueno trae a ese peliplata que esconde su rostro, a ese gordo, al que se queja de todo, al cara de idiota rubio con los bigotes, al cabeza de escarabajo y a ese con cara de nunca sonreír – dijo sin mucho interés – ahora reioh pasemos a tu dimensión la del reiatsu

-de acuerdo – dijo el ser de ojos con forma de hueso para acumular energía y darla a la pantalla

Esta vez enfoco dos lugares primero fue directo a la sociedad de almas específicamente en el seireitei hogar de los shinigamis y lo primero que vio el supremo fue a una mujer de buenas curvas pelinaranja de enormes pechos y ojos color cielo para estar babeando en frente de la pantalla exigiendo que la trajera inmediatamente y para después recibir un buen zape en la cabeza de parte de rikudo sennin por pervertido

-muy bien pongámonos serios – dijo el supremo con chichón en la cabeza – traigan a esa jovencita de gran delantera, a esa bella pelinegra ojivioleta y a esa perfecta morenaza

-y solo a ellas viejo pervertido – dijo el reioh

-¡ay, está bien! – Dijo irritado – traigan a ese enano peliblanco, a ese tipo serio estirado, a ese pelirrojo cabeza de piña – después el reioh uso más energía y enfoco el segundo lugar la ciudad de karakura – muy bien a ese rubio con el sombrero raro y a ese pelinaranja gruñón

Luego Kibitoshin uso su técnica y teletransportó primero a Naruto y sus amigos dormidos y luego a Ichigo y los demás de igual forma dormidos

-Con ellos bastara – dijo kibito

-no, te equivocas – dijo el supremo – aún nos falta el catalizador

Rikudo y el rey espíritu se miraron y se preguntaron ¿a qué se refería con "catalizador"? esta vez el supremo estaba totalmente serio

-kibito por favor trae a la guardiana del cristal lunar aquí de inmediato con sus amigas

-si como ordene – y enseguida las llevo al planeta supremo

-muy bien ahora si están todos

Y de repente un tipo con la banda de konoha que cubría su ojo izquierdo se despertó

-¿Dónde estoy? – y al ver a unos tipos muy raros solo se limitó a levantarse y preguntar - ¿Por qué nos han traído aquí? – dijo al ver a varias personas incluyendo a sus camaradas dormidos en el césped

-ya se los diremos cuando todos despierten - dijo el supremo kaiosama con una sonrisa

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo el próximo todos se presentaran y conocerán al igual que su misión y un poco de historia acerca del antagonista adiós.**


	3. El Dios Tatsuna

_**Capitulo III: El Dios Tatsuna**_

En el planeta supremo se encontraban el anciano kaiosama, Kibitoshin, Rikudou sennin, el Reioh, un despierto Kakashi y los demás guerreros en el suelo; cuando de repente se empiezan a despertar los primeros fueron Piccolo, Vegeta, Byakuya, Urahara, Gaara y Gai. Los dos primeros no se sorprendieron del lugar en donde se encontraban claro que Vegeta algo enojado por dormirlo, mientras que los demás sorprendidos del lugar vieron a Kakashi hablando con un anciano y otros sujetos con vestimenta extraña y se les acercaron.

-¿por qué nos has traído aquí anciano? – pregunto vegeta

-ya te responderé pero primero hay que despertar a los demás – dijo el supremo kaiosama

-antes de que haga eso creo que aún no nos presentamos – dijo Urahara

-de acuerdo pero antes tenemos que despertarlos solo así nos presentaremos mejor

El supremo kaiosama chasqueo los dedos y todos despertaron pero de lo que no se percataron era que estaban unos encima de otros

-PODRIAN QUITARSE DE ENCIMA – gritaba Toshiro enfadado

Todos lo hicieron ya que el aura que empezó a liberar por la furia era congelante hasta que Rangiku lo termino abrazando asfixiándolo con sus pechos.

-capitán, capitán deje de ser un gruñón ¿sí? – dijo Rangiku algo alegre mientras los demás miraban la escena con algo de rareza

-oye Trunks ¿cuándo te hiciste alto? – pregunto Goten al ver a un joven parecido a Trunks pero más alto

-se-señor Goku ¿cuándo fue que se encogió? – pregunto Mirai Trunks al ver un niño parecido a Goku

-miren es Trunks – dijo Goku sonriente mientras Gohan y videl volteaban a ver

-señor Goku, Gohan es un placer volverlos a ver

-Gohan quien es ese joven que se parece a Trunks – pregunto videl

-bueno él es Trunks pero de otra línea temporal él fue quien nos ayudó en la batalla con los androides y Cell

-justo cuando pensé que no podían ser más raros ustedes – dijo videl

Mientras tanto con Ichigo y los demás

-pero que tipos mas raros son esos – decían Ichigo y Renji al mismo tiempo

-puede ser pero hay que destacar que se ven sexis – decía Yoruichi

-tienes razón ese sujeto de cabellos alborotados y el de cabello lila están lindos – secundo Rangiku

-OIGAN no venimos a eso - decía Rukia algo sonrojada por pena de que sus compañeros masculinos escucharan la palabras de sus amigas

-por cierto donde está el estirado de Byakuya – pregunto Ichigo para recibir un puñetazo por parte de Rukia – aaaaaahhhh que te pasa

-ten más respeta hacia nii-sama

-enana hija de la… - no termino al ser callado por Rukia

-aaah estos enamorados – decían Yoruichi y Rangiku mientras esta última le guiñaba el ojo a su capitán y este se sonrojaba

Con naruto y los demás

-vaya, vaya esto si es súper problemático – decía algo fastidiado Shikamaru

-oye Shikamaru no creo que a la Hokage le guste que estemos aquí – decía el gordito de Choji

-no importa además miren a ese sujeto que esta con el bastón – decía naruto y estos volvieron a ver

-oye naruto ¿Quién es ese? – preguntaba Sakura

-es Rikudou sennin

Y todos los demás estaban sorprendidos como era posible que estuviese el primer Jinchuriki en frente de ellos

-si mal no lo recuerdo cuando me encontré con él en mi mundo interior menciono que habían más personas especiales como el, me imagino que ese anciano y esos otros deben de ser – decía este algo serio

-wow yo te creía aun un idiota, me has sorprendido si Sakura no te protegiera siempre te abrazaría en este instante – decía Ino para molestar a Sakura

-Ino cerda – decía la pelirosa hecha una furia a punto de batirse a golpes con Ino eran observadas por unas chicas con vestimenta de colegialas

-vaya no creen que ese chico rubio y ese pelinegro son bastante guapos – decía Mina con ojos en forma de corazón

-tienes razón pero me llama más la atención ese peliplata de allá – decía Lita

-ustedes nunca van a cambiar verdad – les decía Amy con decepción

-ay tu porque eres aburrida de que te servirá estudiar aquí si no te consigues un novio guapo – decía Mina seguida de Lita, Serena y Rei

-cierren el pico quieren

-¿mama? – Decía una chica pelirosa con dos coletas acercándose a las Sailors – eres tu

-no puede ser Rini

-KYAAAAAAAA – gritaban ambas chicas abrazadas mientras cierto Namekusein estaba a punto de matarlas por esos espantosos gritos

-oye Serena quien es ella

-acaso no me recuerdan soy Rini hija de la reina serena soy la Sailor Moon del futuro

-oh yo ya me acorde – decía Amy sorprendiendo a las demás

-dejemos esto y abracemos serena – decía Mina seguida de las demás chicas

-oigan deberíamos reunirnos con esos sujetos de allá – decía Haruka

-tiene razón vamos – la secundo Michiru

Cuando todos se decidieron se reunieron con los demás compañeros pero lo más raro era que Gaara estaba protegiendo a todos con su defensa de arena ya que vegeta se encontraba disparándole rayos de energía al supremos kaiosama que se escabullía porque vegeta lo encontró con fotografías de esposa con poca ropa

-VUELVE ACA MALDITO INSECTO

Cuando logro asestarlo una de sus esferas en el trasero del anciano Goku lo detuvo tratando de convencerlo para que se calmara

-ya tranquilo vegeta tu sabes que el supremo es igual que el maestro Roshi

-CALLATE KAKAROTTO TU SERAS EL SIGUIENTE porque me imagino que fuiste tú el que le dio las fotos

-jejejejeje – y luego Goku desapareció

-KAKAROTTO!

-vaya que son unos imbéciles – decía Byakuya de lo más tranquilo

-nii-sama – decía Rukia dirigiéndose hacia su hermano

-oye Byakuya quienes son estos sujetos

El noble no le respondió solo se quedó en silencio para el fastidio del pelinaranja

-oye Sakura-chan porque hay dos sujetos del mismo cabello lila – pregunto naruto

-no escuchaste al joven Gohan, ese chico adolescente es ese niño nada más que vino del futuro pertenece a otra line temporal

-sabes… no te entendí nada – le dijo naruto para recibir un golpe en su cabeza dejándole un chichote

-vaya no puedo creer que me encuentre con mi mama en este lugar – decía Rini muy entusiasmada

-un momento ella es tu madre – dijeron al unísono naruto y Rangiku – pero si se ve que tienen la misma edad

-claro que soy su hija que noven el parecido y además yo vengo del futuro – les contesto Rini

-wow eso quiere decir que puedo tener un yo del futuro – y naruto se le acerca a Kakashi – Kakashi sensei usted cree que vaya a aparecer un naruto del futuro

-Dios quiera que no naruto – dijo este y luego se le acerco a los seres divinos en especial a rikudo y cubriéndose el rostro le dijo en un susurro – no lo hagan por favor – a lo que el sabio solo sonrió

-muy bien ya que todos estamos reunidos es hora de presentarnos – dijo el reioh a lo que todos lo volvieron a ver

-deben saber que nosotros somos deidades de diferentes dimensiones ya que existen varias como podrán algunos de ustedes nos conocen y otros no, se preguntaran porque están aquí bueno es para… - de repente fue interrumpido por el supremo kaiosama

-silencio jovencito deja que los adultos hablen – a lo que todos le bajo una gotita de sudor – como él les iba diciendo los trajimos aquí porque el multiverso está en un grave peligro el sujeto que les estaba hablando era el Reioh conocido por los shinigamis como el rey espíritu a lo que Urahara, Yoruichi, Byakuya y Rukia hicieron una reverencia

-ustedes son shinigamis – preguntaba sorprendido Gai

-silencio no me interrumpas, como les decía este otro para ustedes los ninjas es Rikudou sennin - a lo que Gai, Gaara y Kakashi se sorprendieron ya que creían que solo era un mito – yo soy el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones y ese joven es Kibitoshin otro supremo kaio nosotros somos los encargados de velar por la seguridad y paz de todo el multiverso pero un dios como nosotros llamado Tatsuna conocido como el dios de la oscuridad se encargaba castigar a demonios y malhechores de todo el multiverso ósea de todas la dimensiones una vez que eran enviados al infierno con sus poderes oscuros los castigaba hasta acabar con ellos pero recientemente se hartó de esa labor y se revelo ante el orden establecido del bien y el mal causando una desestabilidad en el multiverso y en sus dimensiones

-y si son deidades ustedes también porque no acaban con el – pregunto Haruka

-porque Tatsuna se alimenta de las almas que castiga y nuestro poder por más grande que sea no puede llegar hasta donde está el si tuviéramos que enfrentarlo nos llevaría ventaja ya que nuestro poder influye muy poco en otras dimensiones – dijo el sabio de los seis caminos

-es ahí donde entran ustedes, según sus habilidades y poderes son capaces de enfrentarlo con los diferentes elementos y atributos que cada uno tiene además de que nosotros potenciaremos sus habilidades – aclaro el reioh

-y que es lo que planea hacer ese Tatsuna – cuestiono Yoruichi

-apoderarse de dos fuentes de poder puras una es el cristal lunar que tiene la señorita Serena y otro es una perla con la capacidad de retener demonios y conceder poderes oscuros que está en una dimensión especifica donde ustedes irán – menciono el anciano kaio

-y donde se encuentra ese lugar del que hablan –pregunto Gai

-antes de eso respóndanme algo ¿alguna vez ustedes escucharon el nombre Inuyasha? – les pregunto el supremo

-si en la clase de historia escuche ese nombre era un hombre mitad humano mitad bestia – respondió Gohan

-yo leí en la biblioteca acerca de un hibrido mitad humano y mitad bestia que vivió en la era feudal de nombre Inuyasha – respondió Amy

-yo escuche que era un hibrido que cargaba con una espada que al desenvainarla su hoja era gigantesca y podía controlar el viento – menciono Yoruichi

-algo así escuche de un tipo con una enorme espada que asesinaba demonios con ella en compañía de una sacerdotisa – menciono Kakashi

-ahora les pregunto ¿Cómo saben acerca de él si todos ustedes viene de diferentes dimensiones? – les interrogo el anciano kaio a lo que todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Piccolo, Byakuya, Gaara, Kakashi, Urahara y Yoruichi

-lo que pasa es que en la dimensión en donde él se encuentra está conectada con todas en el multiverso si ese mundo es destruido los demás también lo serian

-y que debemos hacer entonces – le pregunto Renji

-deberán ir a esa dimensión a buscar a Inuyasha y a su hermano Seshomaru que son los únicos que potenciarían al máximo la perla de Shikon el otro artefacto que busca Tatsuna que les mencione y traerlos aquí con vida si algo les pasa también todo está perdido y sin mencionar que tendrán que tener cuidado con los esbirros de Tatsuna – les dijo el supremo kaio

-de acuerdo pero antes deberíamos presentarnos no creen – dijo el anciano kaio acercándose de forma pervertida a Rangiku

Lita/Videl/Yoruichi/Rukia/Rangiku/Rei/Sakura/Ino: ¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO! – Y todas ellas le dieron golpes y patadas para mandarlo a volar – haha se lo tiene merecido – gozaba rikudo

Pero a decir verdad tiene razón creo que debemos presentarnos si vamos a trabajar juntos – aconsejo Urahara

-muy bien empecemos yo soy Kisuke Urahara encantado de conocerlos

-yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki

-hola yo soy Rukia Kuchiki

-yo soy Yoruichi Shihoin

-mi nombre es Renji Abarai

- yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto

Mientras que Toshiro y Byakuya no querían hablar estaban serios

-bueno yo soy Gohan

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Videl

-hola soy Trunks

-ahahahaha y soy Goten

-solo llámenme Piccolo y las Sailors se escondieron una detrás de la otra por la mirada que este le hacia

-bueno yo también me llamo Trunks y vengo del futuro

De repente del cielo aparecen Goku con dos chichotes en la cabeza y sonriendo y vegeta como siempre de gruñón

-hola soy Goku encantado de conocerlos – todos esperaban el nombre del orgulloso príncipe pero al ver que respondería Goku se adelantó – ah sí y este sujeto gruñón es Vegeta

-Hmp – fue lo único que dijo vegeta

-OK ES HORA DE QUE LA JUVENTUD NAZCA EN NOSOTROS YO SOY LA HERMOSA BESTIA VERDE DE KONOHA ¡MAITO GAI! – dijo este haciendo sus poses ridículas a lo que todos le corría una gotita de sudor

-haha yo soy Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo

-hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno un gusto conocerlos – dijo haciendo una reverencia

-hola yo soy Ino Yamanaka – respondió también con una reverencia

-vaya que problemáticos son yo soy Shikamaru Nara

-hola yo soy Choji Akimichi

-bueno yo soy Kakashi Hatake – dijo sin ánimos como siempre

-hola mi nombre es Gaara – dijo este con su espeluznante voz

-bueno pues yo soy Serena

-y yo Mina

-hola un placer conocerlos yo soy Amy

-hola mi nombre es Lita

-hola a todos yo soy Rei

-bueno pues yo soy Rini un placer

-mi nombre es Haruka

-y mi nombre es Michiru

-oigan pero ellos no nos han dicho su nombre – dijo Choji

-vamos no sean tímidos – se les acerco mina y Rei – por favor

-podrían dejarnos en paz – con solo decir eso Byakuya las alejo de él y de Toshiro – mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki

- y yo Toshiro Hitsugaya

-ay pero antipáticos que son – dijo Ino – pero aun así están guapísimos

-cállate cerda

-muy bien muchachos ya que se conocieron están listos para ir en busca de Inuyasha y Seshomaru – pregunto el supremo

A lo que todos le respondieron con genérico SI.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Hola a todos los lectores que han visto mi historia lamento el retraso estuve un poco enfermo del corazón y no pude actualizar ni tampoco ir a clases pero aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta loca historia espero que les guste adiós.**


	4. En Busca de Inuyasha y Seshomaru

_**Capitulo IV: En busca de Inuyasha y Seshomaru**_

En un palacio de cierta dimensión se encontraba un joven de cabello oscuro, ojos negros, piel blanca, con una mirada demasiada fría y un traje parecido a una capa de color negro que siempre se mantenía en movimiento, parecía que fuera una parte de su cuerpo y en su interior de color rojo se encontraba en un jardín sentado viendo en una esfera a una chica de cabello negro cuya mujer era la portadora y guardiana de la perla de Shikon este solo sonreía y detrás de él aparecieron tres sujetos con una vestimenta parecida a la de él le hacían una reverencia.

-señor Tatsuna, sus generales reportándose – dijo uno de ellos con cabellera negra y ojos azules con cara de pocos amigos

-muy bien Kenryu los estaba esperando – dijo aun sonriente Tatsuna – les tengo una misión, acabo de localizar la perla de Shikon y necesito que me la traigan, una mujer la resguarda se llama Aome quiero que tu Tsubasa me la traigas, además esa mujer no está sola un hibrido mitad humano mitad bestia llamado Inuyasha siempre está con ella quiero que lo derrotes y escúchame bien tráelos con vida a ambos si alguien se te cruza en el camino, elimínalo no importa de quien se trate.

-con gusto señor – dijo Tsubasa, un sujeto de cabellera alborotada de color azul, ojos del mismo color, de piel bronceada y lo más inquietante de él es su sonrisa de asesino que siempre tiene – aunque será una pena el no matar a ese hibrido sería un buen trofeo

-Seijuro, quiero que tu vayas a la región norte de estas montañas ahí te encontraras con el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, su nombre es Seshomaru es un demonio con aspecto de humano de cabello largo color blanco tráelo con vida – le ordeno el dios

-si señor lo que ordene – Seijuro era un tipo de cabello rubio como si nunca se peinara, ojos azules y actitud seria respondía a las órdenes de su jefe

-Kenryu tengo otro trabajo para ti, ustedes dos pueden retirarse.

-Sí, Señor – respondieron al unísono y desaparecieron rápidamente.

_En el planeta supremo_

Algunos de nuestros héroes ya se habían hecho amigos y otros era de esperarse que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo hacerse amigos el supremo kaiosama ya les habia explicado la misión que tenían: encontrar y proteger a Inuyasha, Aome y Seshomaru de los esbirros de Tatsuna y cuando estuvieran a salvo regresar con ellos al planeta supremo para preparar un nuevo ataque

-muy bien muchachos el supremo kaiosama ya les dijo que hay que hacer, ahora debemos dividirlos en dos grupos uno ira en búsqueda de Inuyasha y el otro buscara a Seshomaru – les decía rikudo – para eso esta división es para equilibrar el balance de poderes que tienen cada uno y los grupos serán los siguientes:

El grupo de encontrar a Inuyasha: Goku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Videl, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, Ichigo, Renji, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Mina, Rei, Lita y Rini.

El grupo de encontrar a Seshomaru: Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Rukia, Toshiro, Urahara, Rangiku, Serena, Amy, Haruka y Michiru.

-muy bien ¿están listos? – pregunto el sabio

-¡NOOO! Yo quería ir con mi pequeña hija – decía serena llorando y pataleando

-AY NO LLEVO NI CINCO MINUTOS EN ESTE EQUIPOY YA NO ME AGRADA ESA CHICA – decía hecho una furia el pobre Piccolo con sus orejas al estallar por los gritos de la chica

-señor Piccolo no se preocupe relájese un poco y todo saldrá bien - le decía Gohan

-mama no te preocupes después de todo yo soy una Sailor Moon y no dejare que nada suceda – le dijo Rini a su madre abrazándola

-de acuerdo pero ten cuidado – dijo serena y correspondiéndole al abrazo – ah, antes de que se me olvide, ese chico de cabello lila esta guapísimo ahora ya sé porque quieres irte en este grupo picarona – le dijo bajo

-¡MAMA! No digas esas cosas - decía Rini sonrojada

-muy bien chicos es hora de irse tengan cuidado no se descuiden los seguidores de Tatsuna son muy fuertes y peligrosos – decía al anciano kaio – pero antes…

El supremo salto en dirección de abrazar a Rangiku – preciosa déjame darte un abrazo y un besito - pero esta última haciéndose la distraída estiro los brazos de forma horizontal a manera de estirarse dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro enviándolo devuelta por donde vino pero esta vez a los pies de Ino y Sakura y estas hechas una furia – hay esa preciosa mujer me envió a los pies de dos lindas jovencitas para que me den un besito jijijiji – solo para provocar a las dos - ¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO! – dijeron para darle una tremenda patada las dos al mismo tiempo para mandarlo a una montaña.

-kibito, reioh ya pueden enviarlos – decía el viejo debajo de las rocas

Ichigo, naruto, Goku, vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Renji, Gohan, Goten y Trunks la pensarían dos veces antes de molestarlas por su temperamento

-bien, buena suerte chicos –les decía kibito y los demás desaparecieron

-supremo kaiosama ¿está seguro que ellos pueden contra él? – preguntaba el reioh a los escombros donde se encontraba el anciano

-no te preocupes recuerda, a todos ellos los escogí por una razón

-espero no se equivoque

En un bosque de una dimensión lejana enfrente de un pueblo aparecieron Goku y los demás esperando a que pasara algo o algún sonido lo único que lograron escuchar fue…

-rrrrrrrrrggggggg – rugía el estómago de Goku haciendo que todos se cayeran al piso – jejeje podemos buscar algo de comer

-ay, papa nunca vas cambiar

-a decir verdad estoy de acuerdo con el señor Goku – les decía naruto

-bueno pues entonces que esperamos vámonos naruto

Pero antes de irse Kakashi detuvo a naruto y Gai a Goku

-no irán a ningún lado – les dijo Gai

-pero ¿por qué? – se quejaban Goku y naruto

-si no se han dado cuenta no tenemos las vestimentas correctas de la época si alguien nos mirara diría que somos seres extraños y tal vez nos atacarían – les dijo Yoruichi – así que tenemos que encontrar ropa de la época

-pero… - interrumpió el capitán peliblanco – algunos de nosotros podemos pasar inadvertidos así que no será necesario buscar ropa

-no le hagan caso al pequeñín hay que ponernos a la moda – decía mina con estrellitas alrededor

-me agrada el entusiasmo de esta chica – le decía Renji a Ichigo

-no, tiene razón por ejemplo, el señor Goku, Gohan, Byakuya, Ichigo y Renji pueden pasar ya que sus ropas datan de este tiempo el kimono negro de los shinigamis y el Gi color naranja de Gohan y Goku, así que naruto y yo nos encargaremos de traerles ropa – dijo esto Kakashi y naruto entendiendo las palabras de su sensei desaparecieron en una nube de humo

-mmm tiene razón pero creo que yo puedo pasar inadvertida si hago esto – y Yoruichi empezaba a quitarse ropa hasta que Ichigo la agarro por la cintura y se la llevo detrás de un árbol – hahahaha que te pasa ichigo-kun acaso te molesta ver a una mujer en su forma natural – le dijo en tono sensual irritando al pelinaranja

-MALDITA SEA YORUICHI COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO ENFRENTE DE TODOS QUE ACASO NO CONOCES LA MODERACION MUJER LOCA

-hahahaha te ves tan adorable ahora veo porque le gustas a Rukia eres tan inocente

-cállate y… dijiste que le gusto a Rukia

-huhuhu no he dicho nada – y desapareció a la vista del pelinaranja

-tengo que hablar con Yoruichi

Luego del malentendido con Yoruichi un Gai, Byakuya, Gohan, Goku, Renji con la cara roja como un tomate, las chicas asustadas por lo que la morena estaba por hacer aparecieron el par de ninjas con unos kimonos de ese tiempo

-KYAAAAA son hermosos – decía mina

-SI, RAPIDO DAME UNO – les arrebataba uno lita

-bueno aquí están para las mujeres y para nosotros – les decía Kakashi

Luego de salir de los arbustos las chicas Sakura vestía un kimono rojo con flores de cerezo alrededor y su cabello recogido y unas sandalias de madera, mina salía con un kimono naranja y una listón azul en la cintura, Rei vestía un kimono rojo con una faja verde alrededor de la cintura, Lita igual con un kimono verde y una faja roja en la cintura, Videl vestía un kimono amarillo y una faja blanca en su cintura, Rini al igual que su cabello su kimono era rosa con flores blancas y al final Yoruichi llevaba un kimono naranja con faja azul y algo parecido a raíces alrededor del kimono y su cabello recogido sin mencionar que dejaba ver un poco sus pechos mientras que los chicos llevaban kimonos negros y morados

-me veo como un payaso – se quejaba naruto

-te vas a acostumbrar – le decía Gai que hacia una de sus poses ridículas

-se me acaba de ocurrir una idea porque no nos separamos para buscar mejor a ese Inuyasha – sugería Rei que quería pasar más tiempo con Byakuya ya que le había echado el ojo

-me parece buena idea pero que sean mixtos para conocernos mejor no creen – mencionaba Lita

-tiene razón así que seré el primero – dijo Kakashi acercándose a Lita – quieres ser mi compañera de equipo

-por supuesto señor Kakashi

-yo iré con Renji - decía mina abrazándose al mencionado

-ella lo dijo - decía este último

-bueno creo que nosotros iremos juntos – le decía videl a Gohan aferrándose a su brazo

-jejeje bueno creo que si – decía Gohan algo apenado

-bueno creo que iré con Byakuya-bo – decía esta juguetona pero al ver que Rei se apenaba y casi se entristecía al ver que ella iría con el esta se le acerco – oye veo que te gusta bya-kun

-como se le puede ocurrir… bueno si me gusta – decía Rei cabizbaja

-bueno yo puedo arreglar eso – luego se acercó al capitán del sexto escuadrón – oye Byakuya-bo iré con Ichigo tu puedes ir con Rei

-como sea – respondió tajante el capitán

-ves ahora ve por tu dulce amiga

-gra-gracias Yoruichi-san – decía Rei

-sakurita-chan nos vamos – decía naruto con ojos de perrito (en su caso de zorrito)

-sip, pero si me haces los ojos de perrito te mandare a volar – le decía con una sonrisa y de inmediata el rubio quito la mirada

-por cierto donde esta Gai sensei – le pregunto a Sakura al ver que ya no había nadie solo Rini y Mirai Trunks

-se fue a perseguir al señor Goku que salió corriendo a buscar que comer

-oh ya veo

Rini se le acerco a Mirai Trunks y se dio cuenta de que este estaba algo apenado al saber que iría con ella pero eso solo le pareció algo tierno de su parte

-bien Trunks podemos irnos ya

-s-si

-hahaha eres tan tímido… - y así se fueron caminando y entablando su conversación

Entrando al pueblo que estaba en una especie de celebración nuestros héroes buscaban a un sujeto de cabellera larga blanca, orejas de perro con kimono rojo y una espada pero sin darse cuenta estos eran seguidos

-vaya, vaya asi que Kakarotto, el Kyubi y el Vizard se encuentran aquí hahaha esto será divertido – decía Tsubasa – muy bien enviare a unos viejos conocidos a ver qué tal pelean estos sujetos – dijo este juntando sus manos y del suelo aparecieron tres personas que dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo – Naraku, Ginjo, Kisame encárguense de ellos

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Hola a todos los lectores aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta loca historia les prometo que en el próximo capitulo conocerán las habilidades de uno de los generales de Tatsuna y el secreto de la perla de Shikon y el cristal lunar, adiós; dejen reviews si les gusto y asi podre mejorarlo.**


End file.
